


Tomorow's Light - To Choose The Unchosen Side Story

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: To Choose The Unchosen [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: See how Tanaka Brothers spend their birthday's together, and how things ended between them..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"Oi, Tanaka, where are you going ?"  
  
The asked man halted in his steps and turned toward his caller. "Kirisawa-san. I took a half-day off today. I had something important to do today. I asked Kato-buchou's permission already."  
  
"Ah ! Today's is your birthday right ? Omedetou ! Ah, are you going because you wanted to celebrate it right ?" Exclaimed the man as he pats Yumeto's back.  
  
"Well, yes, today is my birthday. And thank you for the greetings. And yes again, I would like to celebrate it with someone dear to me." Answered Yumeto truthfully.  
  
"Who is it ? Your girlfriend ?" Teased the man playfully.  
  
Yumeto just laugh lighty at this. "No, I'm still haven't found a girlfriend yet. It's someone who shares the same birthday as me."  
  
"Eh ? Dare ?" Kirisawa frown in confusion.  
  
"My brother."  
  
***  
  
"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ainosuke !"  
  
Ainosuke grins widely as he lets his teacher hugs him. "Arigatou, sensei !"  
  
"Here, your gift !" Said the nurse as she shoves a little package toward the birthday boy.  
  
Ainosuke takes the package and open it up. At the sight of what's inside the box, Ainosuke smiles. "Uwaahh ! Ureshii ! Arigatou, sensei !" He runs and hugs his teacher once again.  
  
"Dou ita. Do you like my gift ? Sorry that I couldn't buy you better things. I'm totally broke now." The teacher pout as she shuffles around on the couch they're sitting.  
  
"I love it, sensei. And really, you don't have to went into so much obstacles for me." Ainosuke giggling while putting the gift safely inside his bag.  
  
"But Ainosuke is my precious student ! And I owe you a lot for all this times. At least I want to give you something for your birthday." Insisted the woman as she leans her body back. "Anyway, is today your brother's birthday as well ?"  
  
Ainosuke nod happily. "Nii-chan had promised me to have a walk today. I just couldn't wait !"  
  
Sayama smile at the excitement of the boy in front of her. Ainosuke had changed a lot ever since he was reunited with his brother. It's like his true self was unveiled. Now, he's not the lonely, gloomy, and unfriendly Tanaka Ainosuke he used to be. But indeed, he had become the talkative, cheerful, and nice Tanaka Ainosuke. In a span of a week since he first come to school again after he moved with his brother, his friends' list had increased rapidly, not to mention the amount of members from his newly built fanclub. What's with his kindness, and good looks, and drawing talents. Just see at the mountains of gifts he received today, and you can imagine just how popular he is right now.  
  
"It's great ne ? It'd been long since you two spent sometimes together right ?" The teacher said serenely.  
  
Ainosuke smile and nod in agreement. "Un." And at that moment, Ainosuke's phone is ringing, telling him that he got a new message. Fishing out his phone out of his pocket, his figure brightened at the mail he just received. "I should get going now. Nii-chan has arrived in front of the gate already." Ainosuke stand and runs out. "Mata ashita, sensei~"  
  
The woman waves her hand as she watches the boy she came to fond off walked away. She sighs before leaning back on her fluffy sofa. "She turns her head to the side only to see Ainosuke's gifts still crowded there.  
  
"That boy. Now I have to go and get these things for him." She shakes her head rapidly. "Wait a minute ! This is another chance for me to visit Ainosuke's new cozy house~ Hehehe~" She giggles excitedly while imagining things she will be doing at Tanaka's house.  
  
***  
  
"Nii-chan !" Ainosuke called out as he spotted his brother standing beside his sport car.  
  
The called man turned his head toward the boy and immediately smile widely. "Yo, Ainosuke ! How was your day ?" He asks his brother while ruffling his hair.  
  
"Today was kinda hectic. There are a lot of people trying to find me to give me gifts. I couldn't even had my lunch in peace." Ainosuke pout as he slids inside the car, following his brother's lead.  
  
"That's good ne ? It means that you're popular." Yumeto chuckle as he starts the car's engine.  
  
Ainosuke pout more at this. "But it was annoying. I'm glad that I can hide inside the infirmary for a while. It seems that Sayama-sensei was kinda popular for her fists as well, that's why people tend to avoid the infirmary." Ainosuke grin cheekily as he remembering one of the conversation his friends made a few days ago.  
  
Yumeto just chuckle once again at his brother's cheekiness. "You are so Ainosuke."  
  
***  
  
"Where do you want to go after this ?" Yumeto ask his little brother after the walk out the game arcade.  
  
"How about grabbing an early dinner ? I'm feeling hungry." Ainosuke rub his stomach and feel it grumbling.  
  
Yumeto smile as he ruffles his brother's hair once again. "It's okay. Let's go !"  
  
Ainosuke grin happily as he leads the way. "Ah, Nii-chan, chotto !" He suddenly exclaimed while pulling his brother's hand with him.  
  
"Nande, Ainosuke ?" Yumeto frown confusedly.  
  
"Purikura !" Ainosuke pointing a finger toward the small booth in front of them.  
  
Yumeto is ready to disagree with this but Ainosuke beat him.  
  
"Onegai ? Just this once, onegai ?" The boy clamped his hands together as he puts his puppy eyes.  
  
Yumeto just sigh as he nod and let Ainosuke drag him happily.  
  
"Yey !" Ainosuke cheer as they entered the small booth together. He starts picking out some backgrounds for their purikura and preparing himself for the shot. But he halts midway in fixing his hair when he saw his brother's disinterested face. "Mou, Nii-chan !"  
  
"What again, Ainosuke ?" Yumeto scowled annoyedly.  
  
"Smile, smile ! The picture won't looked good if you put your gloomy face like that ! Come one smile !" Ainosuke reach out and pull each side of his brother's lips so he formed a smile. And the shutter decided to make a shot at that time.  
  
"Uwaah !!" Yumeto shout in surprise.  
  
Ainosuke can only laugh in glee as he continues making poses for the shots.  
  
A few seconds later, a gleeful Ainosuke and an annoyed Yumeto walked out the booth. Ainosuke hummed happily as he secured the purikura inside his bag. He giggles childishly as he follows his brother toward the food stall.  
  
"What do you want to eat Ainosuke ?" Asked Yumeto as he wipes his head around the stall.  
  
Ainosuke purse his lips as he thinks. "I don't know. You decide, Nii-chan."  
  
"Eh ? Why me ?" Yumeto step back in disbelief.  
  
"Jaa, how about Hamburger then ?" Suggested the younger Tanaka.  
  
Yumeto shake his head immediately. "Dame. You can't have junk foods while you're with me." He said firmly.  
  
"See ? This is what happened if I decide by myself. Dakara, you decide, Nii-chan." Ainosuke grin as he pushes his brother away. "Go, I'll wait here~" He said excitedly while taking a seat at the nearby table.  
  
Ainosuke grin as he watches his brother figure slumped off as he walks around to get them foods. Bored as he waits for his brother to arrive, Ainosuke pull out the purikura they just had. He giggles to himself seeing his brother's funny expressions. He pulls out his wallet from inside his bag as well to put the purikura on it. Smiling delightfully, he ended up staring for the photo until his brother's voice broke off his wandered mind. Putting down his wallet, he stands to signaling his brother to come over quickly. But as he stood, a hand reach out and took his wallet away. Ainosuke widened his eyes as he watches the thief runs off.  
  
"Oi ! Matte kudasai !"  
  
Ignoring his brother's call, Ainosuke runs as well to catch the thief. He couldn't afford to lose his wallet now. No, it's not the amount of money inside the wallet, since he never bothered to fill his wallet with too many money at the first place. Nor because the cards inside the wallet which he didn't even had. It was because the purikura he just took with his brother just now. It was their only picture in a while, and he couldn't afford losing it.  
  
"Matte yo !" He screams once again as the thief run faster and leave him behind for more and outside the shopping mall. "Matter kudasai !" Ainosuke gasp as he turns to the alley where the thief turned onto. His steps halted as he saw that the thief companions waiting there. There are tens of them. And all of them has big built. No matter how strong Ainosuke is, he wouldn't be able to fight them all off alone.  
  
"What do you want, gaki ?" Asked the fierce-looking man from behind the thief.  
  
"No, I just, I just need the picture." Ainosuke stuttered as he starts to move backward slowly.  
  
"Huh ? Picture ? What picture ?" The man ask him again in a way which make Ainosuke's figure shaking.  
  
"T-the picture, from the w-wallet." He looks down his feet as he keeps on moving backwards. "Onegai ! Only the p-pictures. You c-can have the r-rest."  
  
"What are you talking about ? When we got things on our hands, we wouldn't let go." The man whisper playfully as he leans forward. "And that's including you, gaki." He whispers on Ainosuke's ears which sent chills down the boy's spine.  
  
"No." Ainosuke mumbles fearfully. "Nii-chan, tatsukete !"  
  
***  
  
"That Ainosuke, he really loves to tease me." Yumeto mumbles to himself as he carries the tray of foods he just bought for him and his brother. Walking back to where his brother is, Yumeto smile as he watches Ainosuke smiling while seeing something on his wallet.  
  
"Oi, Ainosuke !"  
  
His brother's head immediately turned toward him at the call. He watches his brother stood from his seat and waves at him childishly. He chuckles seeing his brother's attitude and just walk closer. But then, suddenly someone appear out of nowhere and grab Ainosuke's wallet the boy just put down a few seconds ago. And to his horror, his brother runs off to follow the thief the moment the thief ran away.  
"Ainosuke, stop !" He tries to call for his brother but to no avail as his brother kept on running away.  
  
Cursing quietly, he drops the tray of food onto the nearest table and runs as well to follow his brother away. Yumeto somehow recognize the man who took Ainosuke's wallet as a member of a quite dangerous gang nearby. And seeing how the thief ran, he had a feeling that he's heading toward his companions. And this will be extremely dangerous to the clueless Ainosuke.  
  
Yumeto fished out his phone as he keeps on running. His hand nervously punching the familiar number and make a call. He waits impatiently for the other line to pick up the phone while cursin all the way.  
  
"Moshi-moshi ?"  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Kato-san ?"  
  
"Tanaka ? What's wrong ?"  
  
"Could you please come here now ?"  
  
"Where are you ?"  
  
"I'm on Sakura Road near Tokyo Depatto. We have an emergency here. If you would please bring some men to catch a dangerous gang around here ?"  
  
"Chotto matte ? What brought you into this situation ?"  
  
"Ainosuke."  
  
A long silence filled their phonecall for a while until a sigh could be heard from the other line and Kato uttered a simple "Wakatta." before hanging up the phone.  
  
Putting his phone back inside his pocket, Yumeto continue running while wishing his brother to be alright.  
  
***  
  
Ainosuke cough at the pain he just felt from the kick on his stomach. His eyes got teary as he watches the leader of the gang pull out the purikura from inside his wallet and stare at it with a smirk.  
  
"What is so important about this picture, huh, gaki ? And who is this handsome boy ? Your boyfriend ?" The man mock him, followed by a series of laughters from the other men.  
  
"N-no. He's m-my b-brother." Ainosuke cough again as the pain on his stomach doubled.  
  
"Oh, so how about we tear up your beloved brother's picture, huh ?" The leader said mockingly as he put his hands on the picture and make a move to tear it up.  
  
"NO ! PLEASE DON'T !" Ainosuke yell through his pain as he crawls toward the man and try to reach out the picture.  
  
"Stay back gaki !" On of the man's minion kick him back to the wall and Ainosuke cough more.  
  
"No, please..." He begs weakly as his body slumped down the ground. His tears streaming down his face as he can only watch helplessly as the man do not only tear the picture, but also burn it down.  
  
More men surrounding him and start kicking every part of his body. Ainosuke can only cries as he let those people kicking him away. Suddenly, a vision he never get for the past few months coming into him.  
  
Roads he passed by before coming into this alley. Police cars surrounding the place. A worried face of Kato-san talking to somebody. The gang around him right now. And his own body laying on the ground.  
  
Ainosuke smile. At least he knows that he will be saved. Now that his brother is here, he will be okay. And right after he hears his name being called, he closed his eyes tiredly.  
  
***  
  
Ainosuke open his eyes slowly and groans as he felt his whole body is aching. He recognizes the room as his own bedroom. Somehown, he felt glad that he's not at the hispital, again. He tries to sit up but a pair of hands stopped him and pushed him back down.  
  
"You shouldn't move around too much." A familiar voice told him quietly.  
  
"N-Nii-chan ?" Ainosuke call out hoarsely as he coughs, feeling his throat dry.  
  
"Here, drink this." A straw offered in front of his lips and Ainosuke drink the refreshing liquid thankfully.  
  
"Nii-chan ?" He calls out once again.  
  
"Nani ?"  
  
Ainosuke flinch at the tone his brother used at him. "Are you, are you mad at me ?" He asks nervously.  
  
"Why do you think so ?" Yumeto ask back coldly.  
  
"'Cause you looked like you're mad at me." Ainosuke mutter sadly as he hides under his blanket.  
  
Yumeto sigh at this. "Yes, I'm mad at you, Ainosuke. Because you were like a magnet to trouble. And why would you chased that man anyway ? It was just a wallet Ainosuke. I could always bought you one anytime. But ever if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to get you back. Thank God Kato-san arrived quickly. If not, I couldn't imagined of what would have happened to you." Yumeto leaned back tiredly on his chair.  
  
"Gomen." Ainosuke apologize guiltily. "But the purikura we just took was inside the wallet. It was the only purikura we have together recently." Tears have accumulated on Ainosuke's eyes, but he tries hard to hold it up.  
  
Yumeto sigh again at this. "Ainosuke, it was just a purikura ! We can always take it another time ! How could you risk yourself just for a simple purikura ?"  
  
"But we wouldn't know of what might happened in the future ! You might change again and we wouldn't be able to take another one !" Ainosuke exclaimed desperately. "Then I wouldn't have anything to remind me of the brother I know."  
  
Yumeto's figure softened at this. Of course. Ainosuke still have the remnants of trauma about what had happened in the past. And this was his fault.  
  
"Ainosuke." He calls out gently. "I know I did so many horrible things to you in the past. Things that might left a permanent scar on you. But trust me when I said I'm willing to change for you. Anything for you. From now on, no matter what happened, I will always stay by your side. I will stick to what you believe and forget my assumption of the goods of evilness. Because no matter how great evilness is, I now know that you will never favour for it. That's why, for you, I will never touch it ever again." He consoles the boy softly as his hand moves upward to caress the slighlty damp hair of Ainosuke.  
  
"Promise ?" Ainosuke looks up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
Yumeto smile at the sight of his cute little brother. "Un. I promise."  
  
Ainosuke smile lightly before spreading his arms widely and wrap them around Yumeto's body. "I love you, Nii-chan. So much."  
  
Yumeto kiss the crown of Ainosuke's head before whispering at him softly, "I love you so much as well, Ainosuke."  
  
They pull away after a while with smiles plastering their faces.  
  
"Anyway, your teacher came by couple of hours ago, bringing mountains of gifts which she told me that came from your fans. So now, you're popular, eh ?" Yumeto smirk as he watches his brother's cheeks reddened.  
  
"Urusai !" Ainosuke punch his brother's arm lightly.  
  
Yumeto laugh as his younger brother keep on punching him with his little arms.  
  
"Maa, maa. It's okay ne ? Now sleep. I don't think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow, so rest as much as you want ne ? I will go home early tomorrow." Yumeto at Ainosuke's head gently before standing up to leave the room.  
  
"Nii-chan."  
  
Yumeto turn at the call and tilt his head to the side. "Hm ?"  
  
"There." Ainosuke point a finger toward his drawer. "Open it up and grab the thing inside it." He says shyly while hiding his face under his blanket.  
  
"Eh ? Nande ?" Yumeto frown but do what his brother said still. He slowly approach the drawer and open it up in wonder. His eyes softened to what he saw inside it. He smiles softly as he grabs the drawings of him and Ainosuke smiling happily, not to forget some 'Happy Birthday's written here and there. It must have been Ainosuke's drawings. "Ainosuke-"  
  
"Otanjoubi omedetou. I don't have that much of a money so I can't really buy you anything. Dakara, I decided to just draw things for you. It'd been long since we celebrated our birthdays together, so, I hope you like it." Ainosuke told him quietly, his face still not showing up from under his blanket.  
  
Yumeto smile gently at his brother's words. His hand reached out inside his pocket and he grips on whatever inside it tightly. Quietly, he approaches the lump on the bed and pull up the thick blanket covering his brother's figure. He traces down his finger through the dark locks of his brother's. His smile fell as he touches the bruise on his brother's pale face.  
  
"Nii-chan ?" Ainosuke lock his eyes with his brother's curiously.  
  
"I love this, Ainosuke. Thank you." He smiles again as he caress his brother's hair. His other hand finally fished out the thing inside his pocket. A small nice package wrapped in a red ribbon. "Here. I'd wanted to gave you this all day long, but couldn't find the right time. I hope you like it."  
  
Ainosuke prop himself up into a sitting position. He winces a bit at the pain he still felt on his whole body.  
  
"Careful." Yumeto warn the boy worriedly as he helps the boy up.  
  
"Ii yo." Ainosuke try to assure his brother as his hand reach out the package from his brother's palm. "What is it ?"  
  
"Just open it." Yumeto ruffles his brother's hair as he said it.  
  
Ainosuke pout, but he still unwrap the package carefully. His figure brightened at what he saw inside the small package. "Nii-chan, kore wa-"  
  
"You said you wanted this a few days ago deshou ? When I came home from works you had already started blabbering about how nice it was to have this thing you saw on a CM. You said you'll saved your allowance so you could bought this deshou ? But I bet it will take so long before you managed to collect the amount of money needed and the trend will wore off already. That's why, I decided to bought it for you." Yumeto explain softly as he take the necklace from inside the package. "Do you like it ?"  
  
Ainosuke's eyes teared up at this. "Un. I love this. Arigatou, Nii-chan." He wraps his arms around hid brother's body and hugs him tightly.  
  
Yumeto pat his brother's back in a loving manner. "There, there, now don't cry just because of this. Really, Ainosuke is such a crybaby, ne ?" He teases his brother once again.  
  
"Mou, Nii-chan !" Ainosuke pout as he pulls away and wipes the tears which escaped his eyes.  
  
Yumeto chuckle as he ruffles his brother's hair once again. "Now, would you like me to put this on you ?"  
  
Ainosuke grin as he nods excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Here." Yumeto then carefully put the necklace on around Ainosuke's neck. After he's done, he pulled back and stare at his brother softly. He stares at the star pendant dangling in front of Ainosuke's neck. "It fits you perfectly, Ainosuke."  
  
"Hontou ? Arigatou." Ainosuke smile as he plays with the star pendant his brother stared at before.  
  
"Yeah. You know, it somehow reflect yourself." Yumeto tilt his head to the side as a smile playing on his thin lips.  
  
"What do you mean ?" Ainosuke stopped touching the pendant and stare at his brother curiously.  
  
"It's just, you should just shine like a star, Ainosuke. Hold onto your dreams and make it come true. And when you achieved your dreams already, never stop shining. Shine like a star. The shine which came from yourself, and not as a reflection of someone else's lights. Shine like the brightest star exist so you could reflect you star on others as well. Okay ?" The older Tanaka told his younger brother's lovingly.  
  
Ainosuke smile as he nods in agreement to what his brother was saying. "Wakata you, Nii-chan. I will try my best. Daijoubu." He grins as he makes the 'pose' his brother always doing when he said 'Daijoubu'.  
  
Yumeto chuckle at this and flick his brother's forehead. "That's my Ainosuke. Now rest. Tomorrow shall be a new start for the both of us."  
  
"Un." Ainosuke nod as he lays back down on his bed and pull the blanket to cover his body.  
  
"Oyasumi, Ainosuke." His brother bid him after kissing his forehead.  
  
"Oyasumi, Nii-chan." Ainosuke bid back as he watches his brother's figure walk away and close his bedroom's door.  
  
Tomorrow, will be a brand new day for the two of them indeed.


End file.
